Sailor Moon: Chibiusa's Generation!
by SailorUniverse90
Summary: Chibiusa isn't a little girl anymore. After returning to her own future, she decided to stay and try to make the best of her life there. Occasionally she travel's back to the past. Chibiusa has gone through alot while trying to grow up. She is happy that she is more of a lady and her powers have increased as well. Let's accompany her on her own journey!
1. Chapter 1

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The sound of the alarm buzzed in her ear. Seriously, all she wanted was a few more minutes. Grumbling, she reached over and felt for the alarm clock on her night stand. She slowly peeked out of one eye and groaned.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled after hitting the snooze button.

Snuggling in to the sheets and pillow on her bed, she closed her eyes and sighed. She would only sleep for five more minutes, no later.

"Chibiusa!" Her mother's voice stirred her from her sleep. "Chibi! Wake up! You're going to be late for school dear!"

She blinked up at her mother and then down at her little sister who stood behind her mother's legs peeking at her. Chibiusa forced herself to get up on her hands as she tried to sit up. Why did school have to start so early? This shouldn't be good for her health. Well, one thing was good. At least she wasn't anything like her mother's past self. Chibiusa was much more mature than Usagi, but that was all in the past. The future had changed quite a lot after Chibiusa's visit to the past. She had saved her mother and made the future a bright one. Once in a while she still visits the past. A soft smile played upon her lips at the thought of Usagi. Last time she visited, Usagi was pregnant, with her! It was pretty amazing. Chibiusa blinked up at her mother pure white dress that flowed elegantly. Her mother dressed like this more often, but she still sometimes wore more casual clothing. Chibiusa yawned and stretched out her limbs.

"You need to hurry honey; you are already ten minutes late." Her mother said in a worried tone.

"OH!" She glanced down at her alarm clock. "Seven Forty! I'm late!"

Jumping up from her bed, she rushed into her bathroom and started to prepare for school. She loved how her uniform fit just perfectly on her and she looked lovely in it. Twirling around in her uniform, she checked out her image in her full body size mirror.

"Finally, I am all grown up." She sighed proudly to herself.

"You're not there yet my lovely daughter. Wait till you graduate and fall in love, that's when you will become an adult." Her mother smiled at her from the bathroom door.

"Sis..." Chibi chibi looked up at Chibiusa with slight wonder.

Chibiusa looked down at her and frowned for a second, "Yes? What is is Chibi chibi?"

"Am I all grown up too?" She asked with that cute adorable look on her young face.

"Not yet sis, but you're close." Chibiusa winked.

"Really?" Chibi chibi's eyes twinkled with glee.

"Yep!" Chibiusa replied.

Chibiusa fixed her pink hair into long pigtails. Her hair had grown a lot since she was little. Now it reached down to her thighs. Sadly, some people didn't admire her lovely hair; a lot of the time, she got teased about her hair. They even dared to call her meatball head, just like her past mama! Chibiusa's hair was different, definitely! Her buns weren't shaped like balls or anything; they were oval shape for goodness sakes! Chibiusa twirled around in her new uniform and smiled.

"Looks wonderful on you dear." Her mother said.

"It does, doesn't it?" She giggled.

"You better get going; you don't want to be any later than you already are sweetheart."

"True, I best get going."

Chibiusa grabbed her bag off the chair in her room and rushed out the room. The palace was still a place she easily got lost in, but that was ok. As long as she was careful, everything would be fine.

"Chibi?" A voice echoed to her side.

Chibiusa glanced in that direction and smiled happily. It was Ami! She was always around when Usa needed her.

"Ami!" Chibiusa rushed over to Ami with a wide grin upon her face.

Ami giggled softly at Chibiusa's silliness. Cocking her head, Chibiusa blinked a few times in confusion.

"What's the matter Ami?" Chibiusa asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all Chibiusa." Ami said with a quick smile before frowning, "Shouldn't you be heading to school? It's already Seven Fifty-eight."

Chibiusa shrieked as soon as she remembered she needed to go to school. Turning on her heels she ran as fast as she could.

"See you later Ami!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Ami waved goodbye with a happy smile upon her bright face. Chibiusa groaned at the thought of being late on the first day as a high school student. She turned a corner and nearly skidded off her path. Finally, she found the exit and inhaled the fresh morning air. The sun greeted her with a warm heat and the birds tweeted in the distance. Inhaling deeply, she through her arm in the air with determination. She would make it on time! That was for sure. With all her might, she ran in the direction of her school. She groaned almost immediately when she noticed the only way to school was up hill. Was her day to get any worse?

"Ok! You can do this Chibiusa!" She cheered herself on.

"Usa? Is that you?" A girl rushed up from her side.

"Misa!" Chibiusa shouted with joy.

Misa was the only daughter of sailor Venus, Aino Minako. Chibiusa admired Misa's long flowing gold hair and her lovely pale skin. Misa grinned gleefully at Chibiusa, her grey eyes twinkling.

"Come on, let's go!" Misa said as she gripped Chibiusa's forearm and dragged her along.

Chibiusa chuckled while being dragged up the hill. Misa was a good friend and the cool thing was, she was the same age as Chibiusa. Misa was beautiful just like her mother, but instead of wearing a single big red bow in her hair, she liked to wear two small ones to the side. They reached the gate and looked up at it with frowns upon their faces.

"We're late..." Chibiusa groaned with depression.

"Nah!" Misa patted her on the back. "We can still make it."

Chibiusa blinked a few times with confusion until she saw Misa trying to climb the tall metal gate.

"H-Hey! We can't do that!" Chibiusa said nervously.

"It's ok, come on!" Misa giggled as she successfully climbed up the gate and peeked down at Chibiusa.

"W-What if we get caught?" Chibiusa asked with a worried expression.

"Just hurry up or we will get caught." Misa laughed and swung over to the other side.

Chibiusa wasn't good with heights and right now, the gate looked a tad bit TOO high. Swallowing hard, she tried to gather enough courage to climb the metal gate of doom.

"You can do this..." She whispered to herself.

"Come on Chibiusa! The bell just rang!" Misa shouted from the other side.

She started to climb the gate, her limbs slightly stiffened with fear. Should she really do this? Papa always said that doing something you feel is not right isn't the way to go. Starting to regret climbing up the gate, she froze in place.

"Oh no..." She groaned as she looked over onto the other side.

Chibiusa gripped the bars of the gate tightly as a dizzy feeling washed over her. This wasn't good, not one bit. Misa frowned as she looked up at Chibiusa's expression.

"Are you ok? Do you need help?" Misa asked.

"Oh wow Misa...there are two of you..." Chibiusa chuckled nervously as her surroundings began to spin.

Misa slapped her palm over her forehead and sighed, "Looks like you need help."

Chibiusa began to wobble ontop the tall gate, freaking Misa out.

"C-Chibiusa, hold on, I'll come get you!" Misa shouted as she began to attempt climbing the gate.

Chibiusa didn't know things could move around like that, it was actually giving her a headache as the spinning began to progress. This wasn't what she had hoped for. Why couldn't today be a much easier and better day? Before Misa could come to her rescue, she lost her balance on the tall gate and came tumbling down towards the hard ground. She was for sure she would come in contact with the ground in a matter of time and braced herself for the pain that was about to come. Closing her eyes tightly, she awaited her doom, but it never happened. Strong arms enveloped her. Was it Misa? No, it couldn't be. This person who held her was indeed a man. Opening one eye, she peeked up at her savior and almost gasped. He looked so familiar with his silver wavy hair and warm golden brown eyes. Chibiusa couldn't help but be drawn into his eyes.

"Are you ok miss?" He suddenly asked.

"Y-Yes…" She mumbled.

"Are you really…ok?" He raised a brow and slightly grinned.

She blinked a few moments with a puzzled look upon her face, "What do you mean?"

"Well…you keep staring at me and it kind of makes me wonder if you like me or something." He chuckled after putting her down.

Misa stood by this mysterious man's side with a look of worry plastered all over her face. Chibiusa smiled and patted her shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine." She said. "Also…you just look like someone I knew in the past. That's all."

All she said before leaving with Misa by her side was a simple and kind "Thank you" to the man who saved her. She didn't even bother to ask for his name. A voice in the back of her head kept warning her to stay away from him, even if she wanted to see who he truly was.


	2. Chapter 2: New Enemy!

Chibiusa made it into class right on time. The speech in the auditorium was hectic! One whole hour, she had to stay seated and listen to the school's president give her speech. It was BORING! Misa had to keep waking her up too. Chibiusa approached Misa's seat and started to talk to her before class started.

"Hey! Wanna go grab ice cream after school?" Chibiusa asked.

Misa tossed her long golden hair over her shoulder and smiled, "Sure, why not!"

The teacher entered the classroom with a depressed look upon his grey face. His thick lenses and smoothed back hair seemed so gloomy.

"Hello class…today we will start with roll call." He said and then sighed long and deep.

Seemed like he wasn't having too good of a day. Chibiusa frowned and cocked her head, wondering why the teacher seemed so down on the first day. After roll call, he told everyone to opening up their English books and to begin reading. He randomly picked students to read. Misa was next to read and as she stood up; she sighed and tried to read the little paragraph. Chibiusa could tell Misa was trying her best. Misa sighed after finishing the paragraph and sat down with her cheeks blushing slightly. Chibiusa sent an encouraging smile over to Misa. Lunch time came around and Chibiusa couldn't wait to open up the lunchbox Makoto packed for her. Sitting next to Misa, they began chatting about rumors going around the palace.

"Hey! Did you hear? My mom said that Makoto's unborn child is actually a boy!" Misa said happily.

"Ya, she isn't due until June and it's only May so she has at least a month left until the child is ready to come out into the world." Chibiusa said after biting into the rice ball that was in her lunchbox.

"Also! I have heard that your papa actually has a sibling! I am uncertain if it's true though."

"I've heard, but we don't even know if it's possible. Papa still can't remember a lot of details from before his parent's died."

Chibiusa shrunk in her chair and sighed. Honestly, she would love to have an auntie or uncle from her papa's side. Misa ate up her curry rice with the look of satisfaction on her face; seemed like she really enjoyed her curry rice.

"M-May I sit with you guys?" A young girl appeared by their sides with a lunchbox in her hands.

"Oh! Sure!" Misa replied immediately.

Chibiusa studied this new girl's appearance and smiled. She was quite shy, just like Ami once was. The girl's indigo braided pigtails hung over her chest and down to her hips. Her big innocent sky blue eyes gazed down at them nervously. Chibiusa smiled at the new girl and patted the empty chair next to her.

"Come join us." Chibiusa said.

The girl sat next to Chibiusa with her lunch and opened it up to reveal tons of yumminess inside. Chibiusa couldn't help but to drool.

"Looks pretty yummy…" Chibiusa said.

"Thanks…" She chuckled shyly.

"So…what's your name?" Misa asked curiously.

"Oh! Forgive me; I forgot to mention my name." The girl panicked. "I'm Aiko."

"Hi Aiko! It's nice to meet you!" Both Chibiusa and Misa said together.

Aiko smiled shyly and nodded their way. She seemed like a nice girl and she was quite beautiful too. Chibiusa really believed that Aiko should open her heart more towards others; she was for sure Aiko would make tons of friends if she wasn't so shy. They ate their lunches while laughing and chatting away. Occasionally, they would ask Aiko a few questions, including a few "What if?" questions to make it a whole lot more fun. One of the students approached them with a smile plaster across her face.

"Hey, Misa! I heard you got top score on your exams!" The girl said giggling.

"Ya, it was no big deal though." Misa laughed.

"Wow, you scored high?" Chibiusa asked in awe.

"Seriously, it wasn't that big of an issue. I just studied extra hard, that's all." Misa said with a silly grin upon her cheerful face.

Chibiusa knew that Misa admired Ami a lot and tried her best to be just as good as her. There were times though that Misa's mother would say that she should be more like her mother, but that didn't get in the way of Misa's dreams. Misa wanted to become a scientist one day. In the past, her dream was to become a doctor, but over the years she had changed her mind and now she was focused on becoming a scientist.

"Wow, I wish I could be more like you Misa…" Chibiusa said.

Before lunchtime was completely over, a scream sounded out in the hallway. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the door.

"What was that?" One student muttered.

"I-I don't know…" Another one said worriedly.

"Maybe we should go check…" Misa said with a frown.

Another scream echoed out in the hallway, followed by more along with the sound of people running. Chibiusa swallowed hard as she put down her lunchbox and slowly stood up. She really was hoping this didn't mean she had to get back into the scout business. They were having such a wonderful and peaceful life until now. Chibiusa grabbed her bag and reached inside. Pulling out her broach, she headed for the door.

_Please let it be no big deal…_She thought to herself.

Biting her lip, she exited the classroom and into the hallway. Students were running away from something, she could clearly see that. Stopping one student, she asked, "What's wrong?"

The student's facial features were of heart wrenching fear. With a scream, the student yanked out of Chibiusa's grip and ran away. What was going on? Taking a deep breath, Chibiusa went down the hallway. Some students screamed for her to run away, but she ignored their cries of warning. She had to do this. With a gasp, she saw what they were so afraid of. A woman stood at the end of the hall with her arms raised high while laughing hysterically. Her pale blonde hair whipped around as if there was wind blowing, but there was none. The dress that clung to her form was long and red, like the color of blood. Chibiusa didn't like where this was going, not one bit.

"Hey you!" Chbiusa shouted. "You shouldn't harm others and expect to get away with it!"

The woman suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her with those pale blue eyes. Her blood red lips curled upwards with a grin. Chibiusa gasped when she saw the mark upon her forehead. Double crescent moons glowed upon her forehead, one black and one bright yellow like hers. One resembled the dark moon and the other resembled Chibiusa's own crescent mark. What was the meaning of this? Who was this woman? What was her purpose? Chibiusa could tell this woman wasn't planning on making the world a peaceful place. Chibiusa gritted her teeth once noticing the students that lay on the floor around this woman. A dark aura surrounded her, intensifying until Chibiusa couldn't take it anymore.

"Little girl, you really should mind your own business." The woman laughed wickedly.

"You asked for this!" Chibiusa said as she raised up her broach. "Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

A bright light surrounded Chibiusa and within seconds, Eternal Sailor Chibi moon stood in her place. Doing her stance, she pointed at the new enemy with a look of determination on her face.

"I fight for justice and love. In the name of the moon, I will most definitely punish you!" She said.

The woman snickered before throwing back her head and laughing; seemed like she wanted to get on Eternal sailor Chibi moon's nerves. Fisting her hands by her sides, she frowned with irritation.

"Little girl, you should go back home to mommy!" The woman laughed.

"I am not little!" Eternal sailor Chibi moon shouted. "I am almost seventeen!"

"Still little to me!" The woman grinned. "What can you do anyways? Especially in that cute little pink sailor outfit?"

"I can do a lot!" Sailor Chibi moon pulled off her tiara. "Tiara Frisbee!"

Taking off her tiara, it began to spin, forming into an oval shape of pure light. Eternal Chibi moon tossed the disk at her enemy and gasped when this woman flung it away as if it were a feather. Her tiara collapsed against the nearby wall and onto the floor, back into its original form. Biting her lip, she stood her ground and tried to think of a strategy. How was she supposed to fight this enemy? Her mother no longer had the power to transform into sailor moon, so it was all up to her now.

_What to do…what to do? _Eternal sailor chibi moon groaned inwardly.


End file.
